InterOffice Romance
by RevNicolaAnne
Summary: Another story from my old profile. When Cam goes to Angela for meddling, anything could happen. After all, obviously the Jeffersonian does not have an interoffice romance policy!
1. Brennan and Booth

**A/n: Just a little plot that has been in my head for a while. Please R and R.**

**Set prior to episode 2.20.**

Dr. Camile Saroyan walked into the office of the resident artist, Angela, with anything but work on her mind. Knowing that Dr. Hodgins and Angela had been dating for a few months, she figured it was about time to talk to the artist about it. Gently knocking on the door, Cam peered around the corner "Can we talk Angela?"

Angela looked up to see her boss in her door and with a wave of her hand urged her in. "Of course Cam, what's up?"

"Well", Cam started, "First off I wanted to officially state that there is no policy here at the Jeffersonian about inter-office dating. And offer a bit of advice. Go for it with Hodgins. I heard he asked you to move in with him."

Angela looked a bit uncomfortable, things had been a bit different of late between her and Jack. She knew she loved for him, and they had been involved since the incident with the Gravedigger. They had been sneaking around at work doing the nasty in exhibits, and closets even. But hearing a go ahead from her boss was the last thing she expected. "Thanks Cam. Jack has asked me to marry him, but I said no. It just doesn't feel right yet." Angela continued sketching on her pad, and looked wistfully.

"There was something else too, Angela. I need your help with setting up another inter-office relationship" Cam said.

At this Angela perked up. Meddling in affairs of the heart is what she did best after all. "Oh, who might it be?"

"I think it is way past time that Dr. Brennan and Booth admitted their feelings for one another." Cam stated plainly, hands crossed in front of her.

Now this was what Angela lived for. "I couldn't agree more!" Angela exclaimed as she clapped her hand together.

"And then, of course, there is a matter of my own love life. I am not ready to tell you who yet, but I think I might need your help with it." Cam was nervously looking at her shoes, as she stated the last bit.

"How about we go to lunch and plot?" Angela was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Sounds good to me"

At this Brennan came walking in, and overheard the invitation to lunch, and Cam saying she was going to go get Zach, and Angela should go and get Hodgins.

"What going on guys?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, its nothing Bren. Cam and I are just going to get lunch with the guys"

"Oh" Brennan stated looking a bit put off that she wasn't invited. Cam, noticing Brennan's look thought she should mention the call she had gotten, "We'd be happy to have you come along, but Cullen called asking for approval for an out of town case a bit ago. Booth should be here soon. I am actually surprised he isn't here yet. I just figured you would want to get a jump on it."

"Oh, yes, of course. A new case. I should get my office in order then" Brennan stated as she reached up and smoothed her hair with out thinking as she left the office.


	2. Our Zack?

**AN: Thanks to Splash for her wonderful job as a beta!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, none of us own Bones. Yada yada legalease.**

**This chapter is set after 2:21 but before the season finale!**

Angela Montenegro, soon to be Mrs. Jack Hodgins, sat in her office thinking about her best friend. In the months since Cam had stated she noticed the Brennan-Booth tension, they really had not come up with much. It did seem however that Brennan was softening up on the idea of relationships in general.

Of course things were complicated in that Booth and Cam had a relationship, and then they broke up when he felt he put her in danger, and then he told Brennan that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. Next thing everyone knew Brennan was with Sully, and for once she seemed really happy. Angela thought that for once Brennan might have found the one. And then he sailed away to the Caribbean leaving her behind. Not being all to surprised, Brennan's reasons for not going didn't seem real.

Lately, Brennan seems to be so different, so much more open and yet Booth always seems edgy. Even with the help of Gordon, Gordon Wyatt. But Brennan did risk everything to save Booth. Perhaps it was time to step back up the meddling.

Angela jumped up and ran to Cam's office. Cam was sitting at her desk, typing up some notes on a case she was working on. She looked up as the artist entered her office. "Angela, is something wrong? I know I signed your vacation request so you and Jack can go on your honeymoon."

Angela grinned "It's not that. Actually, it has nothing to do with my impending nuptials. I was actually wondering if you wanted to start meddling again."

Cam grinned, knowing that Angela meant in the Brennan and Booth situation. "On one condition", she replied.

Angela raised her eyebrows in wonder "Which is?"

Laughing, Cam says in a hushed voice, "You help me with Zach". Angela let out a squeal of delight. "You like Zach? Our Zach? Wow, I would never have guessed! "

"Angela, Angela quiet. I don't want the whole museum knowing. What can I say though? You did an amazing job on his make over, and I have noticed him a quite a bit recently. I even feel bad that he always has to be the victim." Cam blushed slightly and shrugged. She couldn't really help it that she had feelings for the new doctor.


End file.
